Patriarch Reliance
A giant demonic turtle that was sealed by the League of Demon Sealer to be the Dao Protector of the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer, which ended up being Meng Hao. His exact cultivation is unknown but it is of the Immortal stage (he often sent out ripples of being in the Dao Realm and there was even a time that he sent out an aura of a Dao Lord). He was thought to have existed during the time of the Ancient Immortals. Appearance He has the appearance of a giant demonic turtle with the State of Zhao on his back. Personality Very greedy and arrogant and wants nothing more than to be free from the League of Demon Sealers. History Before Meng Hao was even born Patriarch Reliance was sealed by the League of Demon Sealers. With being sealed he took over their sect known as the Demon Sealing Sect and renamed it as the Reliance Sect. During the time of his sealing he used a sliver of his will to take human form and cultivate as to become powerful enough to break the seal that was sealing his movements, which would mean he could move the Reliance Sect, which meant there would be no Ninth Generation demon sealer, which in turn would mean he would be free. Further in the future after Meng Hao joined the Reliance Sect, he tricked Meng Hao to drag several powerful cultivators so he can refine their spiritual energy, with there being a substantial reward. After Meng Hao delivered the experts he only gave Meng Hao one low-grade spirit stone, which caused Meng Hao to be furious and started stealing Patriarch Reliance's treasures. Moreover, Patriarch Reliance put a seal on himself that he couldn't break in a short period of time so all he could do was sit and watch Meng Hao rob him. While robbing him and getting yelled at by Patriarch Reliance he ended up stumbling onto a jade slip that couldn't be used, which ended up being the legacy of the League of Demon Sealers. Meng Hao felt that this wasn't enough and started to refine the spiritual energy that Patriarch Reliance was going to refine, which lead to Meng Hao breaking thorough to the 10th level of Qi Condensation, which in turn lead Meng Hao being able to use the Demon Sealer jade slip making Meng Hao the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Later, Lord Revelation showed up to fight Patriarch Reliance because of his killing the powerful cultivators for their spiritual energy, and since his will was still sealed he couldn't come out so Lord Revelation started destroying everything which lead to the seal that sealed Patriarch Reliance's movements to loosen enough that he could break free from it. He killed Lord Revelation and fled far away from Meng Hao. During the time Meng Hao was in the Demon Immortal Sect and taking on the Demon Immortal Pagoda he met a young Patriarch Reliance, and since he was angry at the old turtle for running away and not fulfilling his duties he started to beat Patriarch Reliance and ended up riding him through the higher levels of the Demon Sealing Pagoda. He also wrote a sign on his back saying "Meng Hao's Turtle". After leaving the Demon Immortal Sect, Meng Hao was sent through space back to South Heaven. On the way he saw the State of Zhao and Patriarch Reliance in the Milky Way Sea and decided to go there. In the Milky Way Sea, Meng Hao came to a sect called the Footloose Sect, which Meng Hao later concluded was the former Reliance Sect. After conning Patriarch Reliance there, Meng Hao fled deeper into the Milky Way Sea to escape the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Later when Meng Hao became the Lord of Dao of Alchemy and used his enhanced divine sense, he found and chased after Patriarch Reliance. Using Patriarch Reliance, Meng Hao managed to escape from Fang Shuoduo, his marriage with Li Ling'er, and planet East Victory. Trivia *The reason that he has a town on his back is because when Meng Hao went back in time during his trip to the Demon Immortal Sect, he beat him and wrote the words 'Meng Hao's Turtle ' on his shell.